The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which reads and transmits information written on a sheet on which information can be repeatedly written. The present invention further relates to a facsimile system which can transmit and receive information to and from other facsimile apparatus without using a cord.
Recently, office automation has progressed greatly, and accordingly, facsimile apparatus is necessary in each office as an information transmission means, and facsimile apparatus are becoming more and more popular. Further, facsimile apparatus is now used not only in offices but also in the home.
In facsimile apparatus, the following operations are carried out: character or picture information is written on a document sheet for transmission; the document sheet is placed into the facsimile apparatus, and the information is read and transmitted while the document sheet for transmission is conveyed when a transmission start button is pushed. As described above, since a new document sheet for transmission on which character or picture information is written, is used at each transmission, the amount of sheet consumed is large and its cost is increased, and also, resources are wasted because a lot of sheets are consumed, which is not preferable for environmental protection.
Further, since, in the facsimile apparatus, information is transmitted and received using telephone circuits, a long cord is necessary for connecting the facsimile apparatus to a telephone terminal depending on the locations of the facsimile apparatus, so that there is a case in which the cord is a hindrance.